Farewell
by FringieDemigod
Summary: "Congratulations, Mr. Barton. You have a daughter." The nurse's words were still ringing in Clint's ears as he drove. "You know I hurt too, I really don't want to give her up either."
1. Chapter 1

**Well, what do I have here? Something sad. I spilled a fair amount of tears writing this, just a heads up to those who are often teary. One-shot sequel (WTF?) to my other story "Surprise In A Snowstorm". Don't say I didn't warn you, this can get very very sad.**

**Disclaimer: The person who wrote this, aka me, owns absolutely nothing. The mentioned characters belongs to Marvel and Fox and the song to its respective owner. **

**Nat ;3**

"Congratulations, Mr. Barton. You have a daughter." The nurse's words were still ringing in Clint's ears as he drove. He made a sharp turn avoiding another car by inches. "Clint, you okay?" The redhead in his backseat asked. "I'm fine, Tasha…" Muttered Clint.

"You know I hurt too, I really don't want to give her up either." Natasha looked down at the bundle of pink towels in her arms, a tear slowly sliding down her face. The baby girl woke up with a small yawn, opening her emerald green eyes and staring up and Natasha, making the assassin sob. "Tasha…" Clint murmured, a tear rolling down his own cheek. The woman shut her eyes in attempt to shield everything out, hoping that the thought of giving her own daughter away will soon go away. The tears in Clint's eyes fogged his vision and he pulled up by the side of the road, afraid that he would run into somebody. Surprised that he stopped the car at the right place, he pushed open the door wiping away the moist in his eyes with the back of his hand. Natasha barely had the strength to copy her boyfriend's movements, so Clint went to open the door for her.

"Clint, can you… Can you take her to them? I don't think I can handle-" Her voice was lost to her tears and as Clint took the baby from her, the redhead burying her face into her palms, sobbing loudly. Clint looked away and took a deep breath, biting his lower lip in order to stop his tears. He slowly backed away from his girlfriend and turned around to walk to the doorstep. He hesitated, taking another look at his daughter. Her emerald eyes were just like Natasha's, her red curls similar to burning fire. The archer sighed and lowered his head. "This is for your good, you know." Whispered Clint to the baby girl. She blinked, as if understanding her father's words. Tearing his gaze away from the baby, Clint pushed the doorbell and seconds later, a man with dark hair and blue eyes answered it. "Barton, there you are." The man grinned at him, his eyes setting onto the pink bundle in the archer's arms. "Thanks for the offer, Peter," said Clint, handing him the baby. "Are you sure you and Natasha are going to be fine without her?" Peter eyed the baby. "Yeah, I guess…" Clint tried his hardest not to cry. A loud cry from inside the house interrupted the conversation between the two men. "Oh geez, I guess I should go back to Liv." Peter looked into his house anxiously. "I understand. We'll see you soon, Peter, Thanks again." Clint said quickly. "No problem, Barton. Pleasure to help, really. See you soon." Peter shut the door while Clint turned around to see his girlfriend yowling out of frustration in his car. Tears rapidly rose to Clint's eyes, feeling pain in his chest as if his heart was being ripped to millions of piece by an invisible blade. He ran to his car and flew the door open. Natasha fell weakly into his embrace and howled, tears cascading down her eyes as Clint held her close. Finally finding her strength ten minutes later, Natasha sat up and laid down onto the car seat, her body shaking from the sobs as she used her jacket as a pillow. Clint climbed back into the driver's seat trying to block everything out while starting his car. He pulled out to the road and the black car headed south, leaving Boston behind it and drove towards New York City. Clint spent all his energy focusing on driving and not his sobbing wife or the image of his daughter's eyes in his brain.

The couple returned to Stark tower after a four-hour drive, both exhausted. Clint was exhausted since he drove for a long time and Natasha because of the endless crying until she managed to fall asleep. By then, it was already dark. Clint literally had to escort his girlfriend up to their floor because she was so tired and frustrated. Natasha collapsed into the bed once Clint kicked open the door to their room, her eyes shutting quickly again. Moments later, the worn out assassin was sound asleep. Clint waited by the door until she fell asleep and dragged himself out to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of cold water. He slumped down onto the couch, his hand half-reaching for the remote but stopped halfway for the reason that he didn't feel like watching TV at all. His mind suddenly started playing a song that he recognized as the song he sang to Natasha when they were stuck in a snowstorm in Moscow about eight months ago (See my other story "Surprise In A Snowstorm").

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby…_

* * *

** (Six Years Later, in Central Park)**

"I'll go buy some more food, you and Arlie stay here, 'kay?" Clint climbed up from the grassy ground and when he was walking away, he turned back to look at his little family. His son was squirming playfully in his wife's grasp, said woman laughing at her son's movements. He smiled as well, fondling with the silver ring that was fastened around his fourth finger on his left hand. He started walking when he noticed a little girl sitting on a bench with a guitar on her lap. Another girl, a blonde on contrast with the first girl's red hair, was looking curiously at her wooden instrument. The red-haired girl was singing a song with Clint quickly acknowledged. He stopped to look at the girl while the blonde beside her started singing the lyrics that he knew. He looked more closely, noticing the little girl's green eyes. "It can't be…" Whispered the archer.

"Excuse me, sir, but it's really bothering me a bit that you are standing here." Suddenly, the blonde girl hindered the next line of the lyrics as she stood up. "Is your name Henrietta? Henrietta Bishop?" Clint asked. "Yeah… How do you know me?!" Barked the little girl ferociously. "Calm down, Etta, I know your parents. They're Peter and Olivia, right?" Clint tried convincing the girl to sit back down. Uncertainly, the blonde girl lowered herself back into the bench. She motioned at the redhead beside her and said, "This is my sister…"

Clint was running as fast as he can back to where he started, skidding to a halt right in front of his wife. "Clint? How-? Wait, what happened?" Stuttered Natasha, standing up with Arlie still in her arms.

"I found her, Tasha. I found Aquila."

**Wowy wowy (*Scarlett-quoting*) I didn't see that coming myself, this was such a sudden idea though I had already been thinking (and writing) about Aquila. She will be a secret so pretend that she doesn't exist if you decide to read the chapter story I'm posting which will be when I finish Chappy 2 of the mentioned story. Again, thank you for reading :3**


	2. THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER

**Okay this isn't a chapter. Many are begging me to continue the story so I'm trying to see if you would like to see Clint and Natasha's life or Aquila's experience with Peter during the six years. Do drop a few suggestions in reviews. See that button down there? That's the one. Just gimme some ideas and I'll consider going on with this story, thanks! ;3**


End file.
